project zilla
by ww2killer
Summary: Its has been 5 years since godzilla ended the monster war and during the years monsters of diffirent monsters of all sizes have been attacking in all parts of the world but a small group from g force have been working on a new secret weapon who can defeat the monsters and also trys to live the live of a teenage boy R
1. Chapter 1

project zilla

this is ww2killer with a new fanfiction hope you enjoy this R&R

comming next saturday


	2. Chapter 1 plot

Project zilla

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction hope you enjoy it

All characters are OC's

''The year 2004 Godzilla left with minilla ending the war with monsters and aliens''

''right now the year is 2008 Godzilla is again attacking japan and this time the army was able to wound Godzilla and almost killed him and took out one of his arms''

''but he did escape and wasn't seen since that day japan thought they finally won they were wrong''

''A year later a giant monster attacks Hong Kong and it took the army 7 days to kill it but then came another monster came and then another and another there were starting to attack other parts of the world''

''in America south America Africa Asia Australia they came in different sizes from human size to giant to kaiju size monsters we were slowly losing''

''but after 3 years in 2011 a small team of scientist thought up an idea ever since the war with the monsters G force kept some of the monsters parts mostly D.N.A blood samples so they decided to create a new weapon so they dubbed it PROJECT ZILLA since the first D.N.A they used was of Godzilla and it worked''

''the year 2012 and now they made a formula that contains some of the monsters D.N.A that Godzilla fought in the monster war they all needed to do is to put it in something that can be controlled so they found a test subject''

''my mom May Lin she was the person who thought up the idea to make project zilla she worked hard on it and she grabs some of her egg cells and my dad's sperm''

''and they places me in a manmade womb and they just waited my mom hoping it would work my dad hoping that I can fight since he's in the American army my mom is Japanese and she med my dad after a monster attack japan and my dad saved her''

''Right now still in 2012 9 months have passed since my mom put me in the oven to see me bake let's begin''

Right now we see a lab with a liquid filled machine with a sack inside it a person then walks in the lab with a clipboard and wearing a lab coat short haired woman black hair and a tag that says May Lin

She gets close to the machine and puts her head close to the machine

May Lin ''oh I know your just a an experiment but I can't wait to have you as a son''

''I see I can't keep you away from that machine''

Lin is in shock and jumps from the familiar voice

Lin ''you bustard I don't you not to do that''

Her husband Steve McClain

Steve ''so when do you think it's ready''

Lin ''it it is our son''

Steve ''well if it looks human but it's going to be weird if it comes out with scales and a tail''

Lin ''well if I have to I'll raise him myself''

Steve ''its ok and you know I wouldn't leave you''

Lin ''fine I just have to check the monitors and collect the data and you can tell my dad the big news''

Steve ''oh man I almost forgot''

Lin ''yah sure you did''

Steve ''alright I'll see you later''

Steve kissed Lin in the cheek and quickly leaves to meet up with Lin's dad aka the general of the Japanese army

So Lin's righting on her clipboard and hears something and then silences then suddenly the computer in front of her starts to sound an alarm and shows the inside of the womb and lin sees the baby its ready the baby is coming

She puts on a long glove and sticks her hand in and try's to take the baby out she feels it and then her arm is yanked in she then pulls her arm out and pushes a button and the machine puts out all the water and the sack

She looks at the sack and it starts to move and then four small claws cut open the sack and out comes a small baby that has normal baby skin a small tail the baby looks at Lin and slowly crawls to her

And she picks it up and wraps the baby in a blue sheet and holds him up to her face

Lin ''hey there little guy''

Lin whispers at the baby

Just as Lin is holding the baby suddenly

''HEY Lin you in here''

Lin ''john no''

Lin's annoying brother comes in the lab and accentually scares the baby and it runs out the door

Lin ''you moron''

John ''what the hell was that''

Lin ''you could call it project zilla or your nephew''

John ''what It's born its ready we need to get it''

Lin and john look around till a drop of goo drips on john's head and see the sir lock is broken and hear small screech sounds

Lin ''well you up to go up their''

John ''no thanks''

John ''wait look''

They look to see the air vent pushing down and they fallow it

After a few minutes they chase it when suddenly

Steve ''whoa honey what's wrong''

Then the baby crashes down and it crawls to a closet

Steve ''what the hell was that''

John ''that was your son''

Steve ''that was it it's ready''

Lin ''yes but it looked bigger''

Lin ''well it knows at we are its parents''

Steve ''how''

Lin ''well its let me grab it and I feel a bond with him till john scared it''

Steve ''well that doesn't surprises me''

John ''hey''

So Steve goes in and closes the door and then

He comes out with the baby and he's asleep

Lin ''awww that's so cute''

Steve ''yah he has may looks''

''well I guess the project was a successes''

Lin ''hi dad and yes it worked our little secret weapon will soon start training one it's a little older''

Lin's dad ''well what should we name him''

Steve ''how about zack''

Lin ''yah zack Lin''

Lin's dad ''well I'm hoping this cute little guy can take out our problem''

We zoom to the baby as they talk

The baby opens his eye to show this green eyes like a normal person has and smiles to the viewer

Zack ''so that's how I was born but the story has only be gone and soon I will find new people and villains catch you later''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked my first chapter next chapter will have information on the cast will continue with the story on chapter three

Have Ideas just PM me and R&R


End file.
